Trickster Prince
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the son of Loki Odinson and Lily Evans. After Lily 'dies' he is sent to leave with the Dursley's. 2 years later Loki finds his son and rescues him and his mother Lily who had survived the killing curse.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **** **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2. Set after Thor One and Avengers one**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the son of Loki Odinson and Lily Evans. After Lily 'dies' he is sent to leave with the Dursley's. 2 years later Loki finds his son and rescues him and his mother Lily who had survived the killing curse.

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Loki looks at number 4 Privat drive and scowls. He knew his son was in there he could feel it.

"We need to get in there", Lily says to her husband

"We will my flower. Lets go and get them one hell of a shock", Loki grins

Loki and Lily walk to the door of Lily's sisters. Loki snaps his fingers and the door opens.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Vernon yells, "YOUR BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

"Lily?" Petunia asks going pale and looking at her sister

"Hello Petunia", Lily says

"How are you alive?" Petunia asks

"That is for me to know. Where is my son?" Lily growls

That is when the hear a whimper. Loki and Lily follow the sound to the cupboard under the stairs. The door had heaps of locks. Undoing to locks they open the cupboard and find a small boy. Lily and Loki know that the boy was there son.

"Harry?" Lily asks gently

The small boy looks up confused. Who were these people? Where they going to hurt him?

"I don't know my name", Harry says

"PETUNIA!" Lily yells looking at her sister

Loki saw Harry flinch.

"Lils", Loki says nodding at Harry

"Who are you?" Harry asks with wide eyes

"We are your parents Harry. I am Loki your Daddy and this is your Mummy Lily", Loki says gently

"Mummy? Daddy?" Harry asks hope showing in his little eyes

"Yes my little trickster", Lily says gently

"Here to take me away?" Harry asks

"Yes child we are. Your ours. Can I pick you up?" Loki asks

Harry nods and his father gently lifts him into his arms.

"Now you three will be going to the Asgardian justice", Lily says

"Asgard doesn't exist", Vernon growls

"You will believe mortal. I am a Prince of Asgard and you haven't taken care of our son. You will be punished", Loki says freezing them in place

"To Asgard…Heimdall!" Lily calls

They are quickly surround by light. So they all appear in the Bifrost.

"The Allfather is waiting for you all", Heimdall tells them

"Of we go", Loki says leading the away with Harry firmly in his arms

Harry looks around as the beautiful city.

"Daddy where are we?" Harry asks

"See that ahead? That is the palace. We are going to see your Grandmother and Grandfather and maybe your Uncle", Loki explains

"Will they like me?" Harry asks

"I am sure they will", Loki says leading Lily into the palace

Walking to the doors that lead to the throne room. Loki pushes the door open.

"Loki what is the meaning of this?" Odin asks

"Father I would like to present my wife Lillian Evans and our son Harridar Lokison", Loki says bowing

"When did you get married brother?" Thor asks

"Lily here turning me from the dark. I love both of them more then my own life. Please Allfather let us all stay here. Lily is like me I gave her some of my blood", Loki says

"May I hold you Harridar?" Queen Frigga asks

Harry looks up at his Grandmother.

"Grandmother?" Harry asks

"Yes. You have magic. You truly are a Aesir", Frigga says

"They can stay. One wrong move Loki and your family will be banished", Odin orders

"Look at Harry's memories my love", Frigga says

Odin approaches Harry

"May I?" Odin asks

"It won't hurt?" Harry asks

"No", Odin says

"You can do in Grandfather", Harry replies and places a hand on Harry's head.

"Those mortals will pay", Odin growls

"They are outside with the guards. Before we start the trial I would like to get Harry into some clothes. Very well one hour", Odin says

"Lets go get you all cleaned up", Loki says picking up Harry from his mothers arms

"I want to introduce myself!" Thor says

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Harry this is your Uncle Thor. My brother", Loki introduces them

"I will teach you great things Harridar", Thor says smiling

Loki leads Lily and Harry to his rooms. There was a king canopy bed. Bookshelves full of books.

"Daddy, Mummy will you teach me to read?" Harry asks

"We will my little trickster. Now lets get you changed into something more appropriate", Lily says

"The bathroom is through there. And I will have Harry's bedroom is next to ours. I am going to make sure of that", Loki says

Lily and Harry go to the bathroom and Loki goes out searching for his mother on tips to help his son…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
